The Third Time
by ohmypeeta
Summary: "Look, Peeta. I get it. We were never a thing." She motioned between them as she said that. "And I appreciate you doing the noble thing and sticking around. But now you don't have to." They were in front of her building now. She opened the door, not caring about the falling rain. "Good bye, Peeta."


**The Third Time**

**Author's Note: This is my first HG fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated, good or bad. This fic is loosely based off of Chace Crawford and Anna Kendrick's roles and relationship in What to Expect When You're Expecting. I own neither The Hunger Games or What to Expect When You're Expecting. **

Work Text:

THEY had known each other since kindergarten- sharing a class or two throughout the years. They were not exactly strangers, but certainly were not friends. They ran in separate social circles, occasionally crossing paths at parties or the movie theater when mutual friends were involved. When they were seniors in high school, her best friend teased her, claiming he had been in love with her for years. She had laughed it off, but later that week when he asked her out, she said yes, more out of curiosity than anything. When he stood her up, she was more upset than she had thought she would be. And that was the end of anything that could have been between the two of them. He had tried to apologize, to explain, but his actions solidified her feelings about relationships.

They attended the same college, and she occasionally saw a new blonde on his arm, the ones with ridiculous names like Cashmere, and Glimmer, and Clove. Madge and Johanna would run into him at a bar or club and then tell her about the meeting. As if she cared. Anything that could have been between her and Peeta Mellark was left behind in high school. She did not need the play by play of his social life.

College graduation brought the marriage between her best friends- Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne. It had been a long time coming, and as Katniss stood at her friend's side as Madge took her vows, her gray eyes wandered the crowd before locking with a pair of bright blue ones. She had not seen him in years, when she had decided to ditch the traditional college scene and focus on school completely. She should have known Madge would invite him. She had never quite been able to let go of the 'what could have been' between the two.

During the reception, she was somehow seated at a table with him and some of their other college friends- Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Thresh. Madge and Gale had foregone the traditional bridal party tables and Katniss knew Madge was only trying to keep everyone comfortable. But once Johanna began drinking, she liked to tell stories. And since Finnick, Annie, and Thresh had not attended their high school, Jo felt the need to enlighten them about things that happened then.

"She thought she was so good at hiding her emotions, still thinks she is. But when Peeta didn't show for their date, Katniss was so upset. She didn't date for over a year, and I swear it's because-"

"That's enough, Jo," Katniss said through gritted teeth.

"See what I mean?" Johanna let out an airy laugh and took another sip of her beer.

Johanna meant well, but Katniss knew her ears were turning pink. Peeta had nothing to do with her decision not to date. She was hardly heartbroken over his rejection. Maybe a little put off, but not heartbroken.

Johanna continued, not missing a beat. With a huff, Katniss stood, shoving her chair under the table, and stalked off. She needed air. And liquor. Lots of liquor

She found herself on the patio, knuckles gripping the railing tightly. It was surprisingly cool for an evening in June, and the sleeveless bridesmaid dress did not offer much coverage from the breeze. She found herself shivering slightly, but she was not sure if it was from the breeze or her anger. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice behind her.

"Want some company?"

She did not turn around, her face hardening. "Not from you."

Peeta sighed. "You can't still be mad at me. That was five years ago, Kat."

"Katniss," I corrected him.

He was beside her now, holding out a glass. "Katniss," he agreed. She eyed the drink suspiciously. "From the bar. I didn't drug it."

She took it, still skeptical. "Rum and coke?" she questioned. Peeta nodded, holding out his own.

"Cheers? To the happy couple," he inquired. Katniss clinked her glass against his and took a tentative sip. "See?" he said, his tone amused. "I didn't try to poison you." He smiled then, and Katniss found it infectious. Before she could stop herself, she felt her own mouth twist into a grin.

They began talking, about high school, college, their upcoming careers. That one sip of rum and coke turned into another, and another, until they ran out and relocated to the bar. After two more drinks, the newlyweds were long gone and the other guests were starting to file out. Katniss had not seen her friends since she had stalked off, but she had to admit she was enjoying her time spent with Peeta. And when the hotel staff began to clean up, she asked Peeta if he was staying in the hotel. He was not, and Katniss informed him he was really missing out- the beds were so comfortable and the garden tubs were beautiful.

"You just have to see it, Peeta," she insisted through giggles, and then he was following her to the elevator, her room, and eventually to the bed.

-

TWO lines. There were two lines. There could not be two lines. Yet there were.

She should have known. You do not just "catch the flu" in the middle of August. The nausea had started three weeks prior, causing her to throw up at the most inconvenient times. Then, she started falling asleep on the couch at four in the afternoon. This was how Johanna found her that afternoon.

Johanna nudged Katniss' leg with her foot. "This is the third time this week. What are you? Pregnant?" Katniss, who had woken with a start, suddenly froze. When was her last period? Last month? "Oh my God," Johanna exclaimed when she saw the frightened look on her friend's face. "You're knocked up, aren't you, Brainless?"

Katniss did not waste any time getting the home pregnancy test. With Johanna outside the bathroom door, she had peed on the stick, pacing the bathroom floor as she allowed three minutes to pass. And then, two lines.

"Well?" Johanna called, rapping on the door with her knuckles. Katniss opened the door, head hung low. She did not answer, walking passed Johanna and into her room. Johanna could look at the test herself. Katniss did not trust herself to open her mouth, the fear of throwing up too great.

-

SHE did not have his number. She did not want to seem as if she was stalking him, but the bakery was the only way she knew how to contact him. Pulling into a spot by the door, she took a deep breath. She could do this. She could tell him. Her eyes scanned the front of the bakery when she walked in, hoping he would be right there. However, she was only greeted with the cold stare of an older woman. Peeta's mother, she realized.

"Can I help you?" For someone greeting customers, the woman's voice was no more friendlier than her facial expression. Katniss poised herself to turn around and leave when the door behind Mrs. Mellark swung open and Peeta came through, carrying a tray of pastries.

"Mom, these are- Katniss!" Peeta's face seemed to brighten when his eyes fell on her. Katniss gave a nervous smile. Mrs. Mellark watched her with disdain. Peeta placed the tray of pastries into the display case and wiped his hands on his apron. "I'm going to take my fifteen," Peeta told his mother. She began to protest, but Peeta repeated "fifteen" in a tone that rivaled his mother's and she did not press.

Peeta placed his hand on Katniss' elbow and led her out of the shop. They stopped at one of the tables in the courtyard next to the building. Peeta pulled out a chair for her and she felt herself blush involuntarily.

"Where have you been?" Peeta questioned. "I got your number from Madge. I tried calling." He seem exasperated. Katniss could not blame him. She had ignored his calls.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. It was just too much for me." It had been. She was not the type of girl to have one night stands. Especially not with the guy she may have had a crush on in high school.

He looked at her quizzically. "Then why now?" She was like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing quickly, over and over. Peeta was losing patience. "Look, I have to get back in there, so-"

"I'm pregnant, Peeta," she finally admitted quickly, her words running together.

Peeta's mouth dropped open. "Come again?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, this time a little more clearly.

As Katniss had sat moments before, Peeta opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came from his lips. Katniss watched as he sat, stunned, unable to form any words. "Is it- is it mine?"

"What?!" Katniss said in disbelief. "Do you think I would be here if it wasn't?" She could not believe it. It was like he was high school Peeta all over again.

"I'm sorry. I'm-I'm just a little shocked."

"You're not the only one," she murmured. "Look, I'm not looking for anything from you. I don't do relationships. I wasn't planning on doing this mom thing either."

"You're not..." Katniss saw the fear in his eyes.

"No! God, no! This just wasn't part of the- part of the plan." He nodded. "Anyways, I just wanted you to know." She moved to stand, ready to finish this awkward conversation. Peeta grabbed her hand.

"I know you, Katniss. I know you're strong, and independent. You're planning on doing this on your own, aren't you?" When she did not answer, he continue. "I'm here though. You don't have to do this alone."

She took her hand from his. "You don't know me. And you're right, I do plan on doing this on my own." It came out harsher than she intended. He winced. She felt her face soften at his expression and she hastily added: "But, I know I don't have to. I'll get your number from Madge."

-

SHE did not get Peeta's number from Madge. Several days passed, and her morning sickness began to get the best of her. That is how she found herself opening the door to the bakery that evening. As she stepped in, she was greeted once more by Mrs. Mellark's cold stare.

"We're closing," she stated harshly. Katniss wondered if Peeta had told his mother, and if her iciness was a result of the news.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"She's meeting me, mom. It's okay." Katniss felt a surprising sense of relief and comfort from Peeta's sudden presence. "Let me just finish up back here. I'll be right back."

Katniss nodded but added no words to the conversation. Mrs. Mellark continued to watch her with disparagingly as she counted down the register and filled out a deposit slip. As Katniss waited, she remembered Peeta telling her that his father was prepping for retirement, ready to leave the bakery to his youngest son. But Mrs. Mellark, on the other hand, was not ready to entrust him, and insisted on still running the front of the shop at all times.

Peeta reappeared then, walking towards her and taking her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, mother," he said, not waiting for a reply before guiding Katniss to the door.

"Your mom- she's, um, she's something."

Peeta let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. What can I say though?" Katniss merely nodded. Her mother was not much better. Not since her father's death.

That evening led to several more spent between Katniss and Peeta. They would end up at her apartment or his, ordering out at hers, or Peeta cooking for her when at his place. Katniss found herself falling for Peeta against her better judgment. Despite her original feelings, she was finding Peeta to be caring, compassionate, strong-willed, and charismatic.

He had taken to sleeping at her place, much to Johanna's amusement and teasing. Katniss had to remind her they were adults and could do as they pleased. Johanna had quipped Katniss was already pregnant, so she supposed she could skip the safe sex lecture.

That night, as they lay in bed, watching some mindless realty TV show, Katniss turned to him and said, "I'm really glad you're here, Peeta. Thank you."

"Where else would I be?" he replied, kissing the top of her head. And then, he slid down the bed until his face was level with her stomach. "There's no better place than here with my girls, right Peanut?"

"Girls, huh?" She could not fight the smile that lit up her face.

"Just a feeling."

Katniss fell asleep a short time later, the smile still plastered on her face.

-

THE pain was indescribable. She shot out of bed in a panic, clutching the spot on her abdomen were the shooting pain was coming from. The blanket shifted on the bed, and in the moonlight, the bright red blood shocked her.

"Peeta!" she exclaimed frantically. "Peeta, wake up! I'm bleeding."

Peeta, who she learned was a heavy sleeper, was suddenly wide awake, the fear in his eyes rivaling her own. They dressed quickly and silently, and Peeta led her out of the apartment, carefully caressing her arms.

They did not speak on the way to the hospital, both lost in their own thoughts. Katniss was confused. They had only just heard the baby's heartbeat three days prior, the doctor telling them it was a very strong heartbeat. They were scheduled for the first ultrasound the next Monday. This had to just be a dream. She was dreaming, and she would wake up from this nightmare soon, safe in her bed with Peeta sleeping soundly next to her.

The emergency room was relatively empty at two in the morning. She went through the motions in a haze- her vitals, changing into a gown. When the doctor came in to perform an ultrasound, she had to look away as he applied the gel to her stomach. Her eyes found Peeta's, and she tried to look brave, strong, but she could not muster the courage to do so.

When the doctor spoke, she barely heard his words. For the first time in more than twelve years, Katniss allowed herself to cry.

-

"IT'S my fault. I didn't want it." Her voice was deafening in the silence of his car.

"No, it's not. This is not your fault." Peeta navigated the car through the winding roads of the neighborhood, the windshield wipers on high speed, battling against the rain outside. The weather was in tune with the somber mood that had fallen.

"Well, lucky you, you're off the hook." Her voice was void of emotion. She had cried all of the tears she had at the hospital.

Caught off guard, Peeta slammed on the brakes at the stop light. "Dammit, Katniss!" Immediately after the words were out of his mouth, he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-"

"Look, Peeta. I get it. We were never a thing." She motioned between them as she said that. "And I appreciate you doing the noble thing and sticking around. But now you don't have to." They were in front of her building now. She opened the door, not caring about the falling rain. "Good bye, Peeta."

"Katniss," he called as he followed her, his car still running. She turned to look at him, the new tears masked by the rain.

"What, Peeta?"

"KAT-nisssss," her name was slurred as it left Johanna's lips. She was stumbling and giggling as she came down the sidewalk, the umbrella in her hand doing nothing as far as coverage was concerned. When she caught sight of Katniss' face, she immediately sobered. "Katniss, what's wrong?"

"Not now," Katniss said, more to Peeta than Johanna. She threw her arm around Johanna and added, "Let's just get inside." The pair turned and made their way up the sidewalk. Defeated, Peeta turned and got back into the car.

THE months went by. Katniss threw herself into her work, assisting on as many cases as she could at the agricultural law firm where she began working over the summer. She did not venture out other than work and the grocery store, and other than Johanna, she rarely saw her friends. This was due more to the fact that shortly after her miscarriage, Madge had announced she was expecting a baby, due in June. Katniss had not told Madge about her miscarriage yet, and thinking about the fact they should be pregnant together was too heartbreaking.

One afternoon in December, Johanna had insisted Katniss get out of the house and go Christmas shopping with her. "Come on, Katniss, you haven't done anything in months. We could get some do some present buying, go to dinner, have a few drinks."

"No, thank you. I finished my Christmas shopping last week."

Johanna gasped, feigning shock. "But, that's impossible! I didn't even tell you what I wanted!" She threw her hand to her forehead and let out an audible sigh.

Her face was priceless and Katniss found herself relaxing. She laughed quietly and then said, "Seriously, Jo. I appreciate the offer. But I did finish shopping last week and I want to get caught up on some stuff for work. We have a big case coming up next month."

Johanna sighed again. "I just worry about you. You haven't been the same since-"

Katniss held up a hand to stop her. They had this same discussion at least once a week. "You're right. I haven't been the same. I probably won't ever be the same. But I promise you, I'm okay." She offered Johanna a smile, trying to convince her. Johanna returned the smile, the worry lines on her forehead disappearing slightly.

"All right, all right," she relented. "Do you at least want me to bring home dinner? Or I could just stay here and we could order out."

"No, you go. I'll just make a sandwich or something."

"You're sure?" Katniss nodded. "Okay then. I don't like it, but I'll leave you be."

A few hours later, Katniss sighed, closing her laptop. She could feel the headache coming on, and padded out of the living room and into her bedroom. It was only early evening, but snuggling up in her pajamas, with a mug of hot chocolate, and a ridiculous chick flick sounded very appealing.

She had just settled on the couch under a blanket when there was a knock on her apartment door. She debated getting up to answer it. But thinking it could be Johanna, loaded down with shopping bags, unable to unlock the door herself, she stood. Katniss sat the mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table and made her way to the door. She did not bother looking through the peep hole before unlocking it and throwing it open. It was a decision she immediate regretted.

"Pe-Peeta," she stammered. "What are you doing here?" She suddenly felt self conscious, standing in her plaid pajama pants and faded long sleeve college t-shirt. She shifted uncomfortably in the doorway, waiting for him to answer.

"These are for you," he said instead, holding out a white bakery box, the Mellark logo on the top. "Cheese buns." When she did not reach for him, Peeta's stance faltered and he let out a breath. "Look, I know I shouldn't be here, but I can't stop thinking about you. About us."

"Peeta." She sighed. "There isn't an us. We've never even been out on a date, we barely know each other, and-"

"Go out with me," he pressed. "I can do this right, I promise. Please, Katniss."

"I can't, Peeta. It's obviously not meant to be. We've had two chances now, and we're just not meant to be."

She began to shut the door, but Peeta shoved the cheese buns between the door and the frame. "At least take these. I made them for you." She looked at him, taking in his sad smile.

Taking the box, she returned a sad smile. "Goodbye, Peeta," she said, as she shut the door and turned the deadbolt.

Later, she cried as she ate cheese buns and drank cold hot chocolate.

-

THE shrill ringtone of her cell phone woke her from a sound sleep. She kicked her blanket from her feet, trying to untangle the sheets from her legs. She squinted her eyes, attempting to find her phone in the dark._What time is it?_ she wondered, fingers grasping at air. When her palm finally connected with the rubber backing of the phone case, the phone had stopped ringing._Missed Call: Gale Hawthorne_, she read on the screen.

It was nearing one in the morning, and Katniss suddenly panicked. Why was Gale calling her so late? Was everything okay? With Madge? With the baby?

Katniss then heard Johanna's phone ringing in the next room. Some shuffling, and a muffled "Hello?" A few seconds passed, and then Johanna was banging on the wall.

"Katniss, wake up! Madge's water broke! They're headed to the hospital now."

Johanna was out of bed now, banging her dresser drawers as she opened and closed them, looking for clothes. Katniss took a deep breath, steadying herself. She could do this. There was no longer any hurt, any jealousy, any longing, when she thought of the baby growing inside her friend. After the new year, Katniss had made it a point to see Madge several times a month, even going shopping for the new baby and helping to paint the nursery. This was an exciting, joyous moment.

"Give me five minutes," Katniss called back, returning the banging against the wall. She found clothes quickly, day old jeans and clean t-shirt. She was tying her shoes when Johanna opened her bedroom door.

"Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be," Katniss replied, but a smile lit up her face and it didn't fade as she and Johanna drove to the hospital.

Gale had told Johanna they did not need to come right away, he only wanted them to know where they were. But Johanna and Katniss wanted to be the first ones there, sticking by their friend's side from the beginning. When they got to her room, Madge was sitting up in the bed, hooked up to several machines.

"They said it'll be a while," Madge moaned. "I'm only two centimeters dilated and my contractions are still over five minutes apart."

"Well, we're not going anywhere until our niece or nephew makes their grand entrance," Johanna stated, planting herself on the armchair and taking control of the remote connected to the muted television.

"Are you sure?" she directed at Katniss.

Katniss smiled. "Absolutely."

"Katniss," Madge said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I'm really glad you're here."

-

MADGE had not been kidding when she said it would be awhile. As the sun rose, Katniss heard her stomach growl and she decided she needed to get something to eat. She and Johanna had been kicked out of Madge's room an hour earlier, once the nurses had determined it was almost time for her to begin pushing. As much as the two women wanted to be there for their friend, they did not want to be that involved.

Katniss had taken Johanna's car down the block to get a few breakfast sandwiches. She was just walking back through the entrance when she noticed Peeta coming down the sidewalk. He noticed her at exactly the same moment, holding up his hand in a tentative wave.

"Hey," he said as he approached.

"Hey," she whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Madge went into labor last night." She held up the fast food bag. "Jo and I have been here for hours and needed something to eat. Why are you here?"

Peeta let out an embarrassed laugh. "Funny story," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I may have accidentally ran over my brother's foot while backing up the van to load up today's deliveries."

Her mouth fell open. "No!"

"Yeah. He's going to be fine. My mother is pissed, but he thinks it's hilarious."

"Well, that's good, I suppose," she answered, not quite sure what else to say.

An awkward silence fell between them as they approached the end of the hallway. Left for her, to the maternity ward, right for him, to the emergency room.

"Well-"

"So-"

They both smiled and Peeta started again. "I guess I better get back." He gestured to the directional sign.

Katniss nodded and watched as he began to turn.

"Those cheese buns were really good," she suddenly said. "Thank you."

Peeta stopped, locking eyes with hers. "Yeah? I'm glad to hear that. You're welcome." He started to turn again, and Katniss could not help herself from speaking, stopping him again.

"You know, you're Madge's friend too. You could come back with me. See if she's had the baby yet."

Peeta searched her face, looking for any doubt, any hesitation in her words. When he found none, he said, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They both turned left, making their way down the quiet hallway. Halfway there, Peeta said, "You know, I just realized, it's their one year anniversary. Which means-" He stopped suddenly, realizing what he was about to say.

Katniss took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. She smiled and replied, "Which means that maybe, the third time's the charm."

END


End file.
